


Perfect

by Rantaboutbees



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I have no explanation for this other than I'm gay, Its vvvv soft, Jake is sleepy Rich is in lov, Little to no context it's up to you to figure out why they're in this situation lmao, M/M, Rich is asexual try and stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaboutbees/pseuds/Rantaboutbees
Summary: Rich will do whatever he can to suspend this moment forever. Because right now, he loves Jake, and everything is perfect.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Aaskflsjl I'm gay and lonely and this is me projecting EVERYTHING onto Rich because who isn't gay for Jake Dillinger
> 
> It's soft and fluffy I wrote this at 3 a.m. on my phone enjoy

Rich refused to close his eyes. He kept them wide open, staring blankly across the dark room. If he let his eyes rest, even for just a moment, he would fall asleep, and the moment would be over quicker than it had begun. This moment was absolutely perfect, and he was going to keep things this way for as long as he possibly could.

He was lying right next to Jake Dillinger, their bodies pressed close. Jake was on his back, eyes closed, and Rich was lying sideways, a leg bent over Jake and an arm draped across his chest. Rich was running his hand over the soft fabric of Jake's t-shirt, and he occasionally shifted closer and clinged to him tighter, as if to make sure Jake wouldn't float away from him into the dark night air.

Rich couldn't tell if Jake was asleep or not. His chest rose and fell gently with the slow cadence of his breaths, and his body was still, but he occasionally responded to Rich's movements and nudged slightly closer.

Rich readjusted to make himself more comfortable and Jake began to shift away somewhat. Rich tensed and pulled Jake towards him tightly, then rested his head on Jake's chest. There was a pause, and Rich lay there, frozen and anxious that Jake was about to get up and walk out the door.

Instead, Jake lifted an arm groggily and ran his fingers through Rich's hair in an awkward, sleep-drunk motion. Rich pressed his face into Jake's chest and smiled against the cloth of his shirt.

Absolutely perfect.

Rich loved the way it felt to have his head and arm on a flat chest. He definitely understood now why girls liked to do it with him so much. And also, it was Jake Dillinger he was sleeping with, and there really wasn't anything that could beat that.

"I'm sleeping with Jake Dillinger," Rich murmured aloud, aware of his lame grin that Jake would make fun of him for if he could see it right now.

There was a long moment of silence before Jake replied, his voice heavy and slurred with sleep. "You haven't gotten my pants off yet, loser."

Rich frowned at this. He didn't like the idea of sex with his best friend. It was an uncomfortable thought, and frankly, it kind of grossed him out.

"Do you..." Rich spoke tentatively. "...want me to?"

Another long pause. Rich wasn't completely sure that Jake had heard him.

"No."

Rich smiled again. "Oh. Okay."

Jake shifted from side to side a bit. Rich loosened his hold on him and his smile faded. Jake turned onto his side and pulled Rich closer, then kissed him softly on the head.

"We'll do whatever you want, Rich. But for now we're sleeping."

"Yeah, whatever." Rich was certain that Jake was aware of his huge lame smile, but he didn't say anything.

Jake's eyes were closed, and his face was soft and still in the dim light from the window. Rich couldn't stop staring, and he knew Jake could feel himself being ogled by his best friend. Rich ran his fingers very gently through Jake's hair, thoroughly astonished by how soft it was, and Jake barely even batted an eye.

"Are you asleep?" Rich whispered. "That's corny as shit but I want to know."

The corners of Jake's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly. Rich could barely see it, but he was sure Jake's subtle little smile was there. Rich's smile broadened in response.

Without giving himself another second to think, Rich moved his face forward and placed a soft kiss on Jake's lips. There was a brief moment where Jake didn't kiss back, and Rich panicked for a second, ready to pull away and sleep on the floor for the rest of the night. But then he did kiss back, and everything was perfect. Jake's lips felt perfect, Jake's hair was perfect, Jake had his hands on Rich's face and it was perfect, Jake was pressing against Rich, their chests were touching, Rich was feeling the shape of Jake's shoulders, waist, and hips, and it was perfect, Jake was touching Rich's face and neck and hair tenderly and his fingers felt perfect, and they were kissing each other harder but it was still somehow incredibly gentle and soft, and it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Jake slowed down and Rich followed. Jake's eyes were closed as he pulled away, and Rich was finding it harder and harder to keep himself completely awake. His heart should be pounding with adrenaline and his head should be buzzing with the fact that he just made out with his best friend in the middle of the night on his own bed, but right now everything was perfect and silent and peaceful, and he was happy. He was really, truly happy. Not fake happy like when his squip convinced him to convince himself that he liked who he was, but actually, genuinely content. Jake was lying in bed with him, the two of them never had to have sex, Rich had just made out with someone whose company he actually enjoyed, and that someone just so happened to be Jake Dillinger, his very best friend. Jake was holding him close and he was perfect and Rich felt safe in his arms, as lame as that sounded, and Rich never ever ever wanted this perfect moment to end.

Jake's face was so beautiful and motionless and soft, illuminated by the pale light of the night sky outside. He was definitely asleep now, and his eyebrows twitched ever so slightly every now and then, in response to some dream he must have been having. He was perfect.

Rich smiled and closed his eyes.

Absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaskfhsl I know it's clunky at a lot of parts but I'm too gay to think clearly, I hope you enjoyed this thank you for reading


End file.
